


Not The Angel I Expected

by bubble_bobb



Series: Sinful [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Demon & Priest, Demon/Human Relationships, Feelings Realization, M/M, Making Up, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Seonghwa didn't want this to happen.Yet it seems like the heavens are against him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Sinful [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538176
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> So I'm back  
> Hope you enjoy ♥  
> Tell me what you liked and what not in the comments  
> Have a great day and bye ♥

Seonghwa's heart aches in his chest when he sees him again, leaned against the white wall, looking as stunning as ever. He still hates himself for thinking Hongjoong is attractive.

Why is he even here? Is he here just to torture Seonghwa? What has the older ever done to deserve this?

''Ah, Seonghwa.''

Hongjoong says upon noticing the other exiting the building's front door, separating himself from the wall and walking over to him with his shoulders hanging low. 

''Haven't seen you in a while, darling.''

Seonghwa grits his teeth at the pet name, memories flashing in front of his eyes, this is too much. His brain can't handle this treatment. 

He never asked for Hongjoong to come.

Why every week, he doesn't want him at all, why can't he just leave, doesn't he see that he's tearing Seonghwa apart with his actions?

Is this what he wanted?

Hongjoong hurts him. And as much as Seonghwa's body craves Hongjoong's presence, he doesn't want to make his life any harder anymore.

''What is it Hongjoong-ssi, I have to go home, I still have work to do.''

Seonghwa tells the other, trying his best to ignore the curious stares and weirded out looks they are getting from other people. Hongjoong smiles softly.

''Oh, well, do you mind if I tag along? I'll leave if you want me to but...''

Seonghwa frowns a little, was it that easy?

''You wouldn't come if I told you not to?''

Hongjoong smiles politely, making Seonghwa rethink if the last two incidents really happened or if he was just dreaming.

''Well, yeah, do you want me to?''

The younger looks almost sad, slightly frowning and his eyes shining prettily. Seonghwa's heart skips a beat, his brain stopping for a split second.

He can let Hongjoong go, can't he?

He wouldn't miss him, would he?

All of those thoughts mix in his head but then there is something about the demon that makes Seonghwa shake his head and start walking again. 

Hongjoong grins, his teeth showing but his eyes focused on the ground. He follows the older, walking beside him quietly.

''Thank you.''

He mumbles, still looking down instead of searching for Seonghwa's eyes. Seonghwa nods, being aware of Hongjoong not seeing him do it. 

They walk slowly, no rush visible in their moves despite Seonghwa's previous statement of needing to be home soon. 

Seonghwa sighs happily when his house comes into view, a small smile appearing on his face. He can't wait to just get home, sit down with his pet cat and relax for a few hours.

''Seonghwa?''

The older hums, making Hongjoong continue.

''Do you think I could come in? It's totally fine if not but...''

Hongjoong asks but doesn't finish. Seonghwa freezes, goosebumps covering his whole being. He wanted to get rid of Hongjoong, didn't he? He wanted Hongjoong to leave him alone, didn't he? 

Why is he even thinking?   
He should just answer with no and never see him again.

They reach Seonghwa's house, standing in front of the front door. Hongjoong looks up at the older, patiently waiting for his answer. 

Seonghwa sighs. He can't deny Hongjoong, he's too weak to do so. 

''If you'd like, sure, come in.''

Was this sentence a mistake? Maybe.  
Does he regret saying it? Not really.

Seonghwa unlocks the door, letting the younger inside first before coming in himself. 

''You have such a nice house, Hwa.''

''Thank you.''

Seonghwa laughs, shaking his head.

Hongjoong stands in the middle of Seonghwa's kitchen, looking around with his hands in his pockets. The older takes off his jacket and shoes, walking over to the younger.

''Don't just stand around, sit down.''

Seonghwa says, patting the other's shoulder. Hongjoong nods, sitting down on the nearest chair, still looking up at Seonghwa. He frowns a little and sighs.

''You look really tired, is everything okay?''

Seonghwa wants to laugh. Hongjoong can't be serious. Why is he acting like he doesn't know what is happening to and between them? 

The older just shakes his head, forcing himself to smile as best as he can.

''I'm really just tired, didn't sleep much, nothing serious.''

Hongjoong hums. It feels like he can see right through Seonghwa and it's making the older shiver just thinking about it.

''Are you sure?''

Seonghwa sighs, his sadness turning into sudden anger. He turns around, his eyes narrowed. Hongjoong stands up, concern and confusion written all over his face. Seonghwa laughs sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

''No, I'm not sure Hongjoong-ssi, I don't even know what to feel anymore.''

Hongjoong steps closer, still keeping his distance but being close enough so the older can see the subtle drop of red in his brown eyes.

''Seonghwa-''

''No Hongjoong-ssi,'' Seonghwa interrupts. ''Just let me talk for a second.''

Hongjoong closes his mouth and frowns, his expression getting angry and more confused.

''You think it's so okay to use me and then act all nice and sweet?''

Seonghwa starts, taking a small step forward to be even closer to the younger man.

''Do you honestly think I'm some sort of emotionless and feelingless garbage?''

He asks, not giving Hongjoong time to respond as he gets closer and closer to his face. He brings his hands up to the other's shoulders, keeping them there.

''Don't you know I have feelings too?''

He says finally, his voice breaking at the end of his question. His eyes scan Hongjoong's face before he leans down, claiming his lips. 

Hongjoong's hands set on his waist, pulling him closer by instinct. Seonghwa's fingers wrap around the younger's neck, his thumbs pressing into his jaw gently.

What is he even doing? 

He wanted to yell at Hongjoong, he wanted to tell him to never look at or talk to him again, to forget everything about him and about what happened. He wanted all of that and yet, he is doing the complete opposite.

Soon he begins stepping forward again, making Hongjoong back up into the nearest room. He then pushes his tongue past Hongjoong's lips. 

Seonghwa lets his tongue explore the younger's mouth, desperation taking over him. He can taste metal on his tongue, a mix of different tastes.

The older then pulls back to take a breath, looking at Hongjoong through his lashes. 

The younger smirks.

''Breathless already?''

He teases, making Seonghwa's eyes water and breath catch in his throat. He looks down, his hands falling down from Hongjoong's neck to his chest, resting there.

''Hongjoong...''

He whispers, laying his head onto the younger's shoulder. A sob forces it's way out of his throat and he feels a hand run up his back with a faint whisper of his name. 

He looks back up, Hongjoong's dark eyes softening as he leans down, planting a chaste kiss onto his lips, causing Seonghwa's eyes to flutter shut.

Then everything is quiet, the only sound in the room being Seonghwa's heavy breathing. The man opens his eyes again, tears freely running down cheeks to his neck. His hands are now empty, holding nothing but thin air.

He's alone, yet again.

Left alone and broken, his feelings for the young demon eating him alive.


	2. Because

Seonghwa's heart aches. 

It hurts to exist now. 

He doesn't want to be walking on this land anymore but what can he do? Nothing.

He lost all joy ever since Hongjoong first visited him. 

His feelings have been all over the place ever since then.

He lifts his eyes from the ground. The park looks unusually beautiful today. Maybe he should stick around for a little more and enjoy at least a little bit. Relax and clear his head.

He walks for a few minutes, feeling himself truly smile after a long time when he sees a squirrel run past him swiftly.

He doesn't understand. Life is so pure and precious and yet he lost all faith and want to continue living it.

His smile and happiness falls off when he feels a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving any further than he is now.

No, not now.

"Seonghwa?"

The older keeps his figure the way it is, not turning his head to look. He can't. He isn't strong enough. 

He hums, making the other aware that he knows about his presence. He hears a hum from the other man, sounding disappointed and hurt.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Why?"

Seonghwa asks, his voice harsher than he intended it to be. Hongjoong sighs.

"Please?"

Seonghwa frowns, there is no point in him denying Hongjoong. He knows he would give in eventually anyway. Just like every other time. And he hates it.

He turns around, his heart beating hard in his chest. Hongjoong gives him the slightest of smiles, stepping back a little to make space between them.

"You look beautiful today..."

He mumbles and Seonghwa feels like disappearing. He can't take Hongjoong's games anymore, he is just a human after all.

The demon then shakes his head, cursing under his breath so quietly Seonghwa can't even hear it.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I wanted to say, I just, I'm sorry for disappearing on you last night."

He looks into Seonghwa's eyes, taking a small step forward. Seonghwa gulps thickly, hands turning into fists. He's not angry, he's afraid. Why, he doesn't know either.

"Hwa, I think I need to tell you something that's really important to me."

Seonghwa's heart skips a beat but he tries to calm himself. There is no way someone like Hongjoong could feel the same he does. 

He himself didn't want to admit it. It took him weeks to understand that what he is feeling is something more than what he thought.

Seonghwa's mind his hazy, his insides feel like a mush and skin feels like he's been lit on fire. 

Why is he so nervous? 

''I.. I don't really know how to put this but, I think that-''

"Hongjoong?"

Seonghwa quickly interrupts, making Hongjoong pause before nodding his head, his eyes softer than Seonghwa remembers.

''Y-Yeah?''

He says, pulling Seonghwa to the side when a pair passes by them. Seonghwa hums at the hurtfully burning contact, making Hongjoong apologize right after.

''Can I just say something before you do?''

He asks, eyes filled with hope looking down into Hongjoong's. The younger pauses again but smiles a little bit at the older.

''Of course.''

Hongjoong nods, his voice nicely soothing. Seonghwa takes a deep breath. He never liked sugar coating his statements or walk around them before eventually getting to them because he knew if he did, he would never say what he wanted. 

He was always very straightforward, got to the point quickly but he is afraid he can't do that now. 

He never wanted to tell anyone this before.

Hongjoong is special.

''I think I'm in love with you.''

Seonghwa quickly blurts out, hoping he didn't sound too shaky or unsure.

Hongjoong's eyes widen, his face slowly turning emotionless. Seonghwa's stomach turns at the other's reaction, feeling like he shouldn't have said that or that he said it way too fast.

What is he even thinking? Telling someone like Hongjoong, the literal devil himself, that he is in love with him? 

How can he even feel love towards him when he treated him like garbage the first few times they have met each other.

Hongjoong soon smiles and Seonghwa's head spins. He doesn't understand and it's frustrating.

"Well then," Hongjoong sighs, looking down at his shoes before glancing back up at Seonghwa.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

Seonghwa raises an eyebrow at him, his body shivering. Hongjoong notices his reaction right away, chuckling. He steps closer, but not too close, and that upsets Seonghwa for some reason.

"I'm glad because, I didn't know how to tell you that I feel the same."

Hongjoong mumbles and Seonghwa freezes.

"Seriously?"

He asks, his voice coming out weak. Hongjoong quickly nods, noticing how glassy the older's eyes have gotten.

"I think I love you, Seonghwa ah. I think I love you and your breathtaking smile. Those eyes and voice. I love it, I love you."

Hongjoong says, voice barely above a whisper. He shakily lifts one hand up to the other's face, placing it onto his cheek softly.

Seonghwa squeezes his eyes shut, expecting the burning feeling to hurt him.

But that never comes.

He looks back into Hongjoong's eyes, still looking a little confused. Hongjoong comes a little closer and Seonghwa can now fully feel the nice heat Hongjoong gives out.

It makes him smile ever so slightly.

The younger leans closer, his eyes switching between Seonghwa's and his lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

Seonghwa nods without a second thought, his heart slowly calming down from all the things that just happened.

Hongjoong loves him? 

Since when and why?

The kiss doesn't last long. As quickly as it starts it ends and both of them pull back with a pink blush dusting their cheeks.

Seonghwa lets his head clear out. He can think later. Now he wants to focus in Hongjoong and Hongjoong only.

He wants to focus on those three words that left his mouth. Those words that Seonghwa thought he'd never hear from someone other than his mother.

He frowns, stepping one step closer and laying his head onto Hongjoong's shoulder.

"You won't disappear on me now, right?"

Seonghwa sighs shakily, his hands coming up to rest on Hongjoong's forearms. Hongjoong's breath hitches and he quickly shakes his head, gently stroking the older's messy black locks.

"Never again."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
